Marvel's Star Wars 2: Galactic Machines
Marvel's Star Wars 2: Galactic Machines is a direct to video animated epic space opera superhero crossover film featuring the Avengers from Marvel Comics and the Resistance from the sequel trilogy of Star Wars. Just like Marvel Super Hero Adventures: Frost Fight! and Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell, this film is within the Marvel Animated Universe. It is a sequel to Avengers of the Force. Characters Heroes * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Thor ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters ** Black Panther / T'Challa ** Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S. * New Avengers ** Spider-Man / Peter Parker ** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson *** Light Phoenix ** Inferno / Dante Pertuz ** Agent Venom / Flash Thompson ** Iron Phoenix / Gwen Stacy ** Jocasta ** White Tiger / Ava Ayala ** Iron Fist / Danny Rand ** Nova / Sam Alexander ** Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan ** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy ** Power Man / Luke Cage ** Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales ** Silk / Cindy Moon * Resistance ** Han Solo ** General Leia Organa ** Rey ** Finn ** BB-8 ** R2-D2 ** C-3PO ** Rose Tico ** Jessika Pava ** Chewbacca ** Nien Nunb ** Admiral Ackbar Supporting Characters * AA-12 * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Maria Hill ** New S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees *** Midgard Valkyrie / Tarene Olson *** Alex O’Hirn (cameo) *** The Werefox / Rosy Barsi (cameo) *** Harley Keener (cameo) *** Steel Spider / Ollie Osnick * Luke Skywalker * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord / Peter Quill ** Gamora ** Drax the Destroyer ** Rocket Raccoon ** Groot Villains * Ultron ** EG-6 Jedi Hunter Droid ** Sentinels ** Battle Droids ** Spider-Slayers ** Phalanx Symbiotes * Hydra ** Arnim Zola ** Viper / Madame Hydra * First Order ** Supreme Leader Snoke ** Kylo Ren / Ben Solo ** Captain Phasma ** General Hux ** Stormtroopers *** FN-2199 / Nines Other Characters * Betty Brant (appears on TV, Computer screen or hologram) Summary Set after the events of the [[Ultimate Spider-Man Alternate Season 4 (Version 2)|second version of the alternate fourth season of Ultimate Spider-Man]] series finale One More Day and before the Avengers: Ultron Revolution finale Turf War, the Avengers (old and new) and the Resistance work together once again to save galaxy when Ultron takes over the First Order’s newly built Droid Factory and plans to create the “perfect world” by replacing organic beings for machines. The heroes must also contend with the forces of the First Order, who wrongly accuse both heroes and villains of Earth for unleashing Ultron in their universe. Plot It all starts with General Hux observing First Order troopers as they rebuild the Separatist Droid Factory of Geonosis (which was left inactive since the end of the Clone Wars) for another genocidal attempt against those who "disobey the Law". At the same time, M.O.D.O.C. and his A.I.M. Troopers are testing out new weapons which will help in their world domination campaign until they are assaulted by Ultron, who seeks to complete his own inventions with A.I.M. tech to fulfill his plans to rid the world to organic beings and begin the "Ultron Revolution". M.O.D.O.C. appears to destroy Ultron, although his consciousness is transferred inside one of the A.I.M. robots which is sent away to unknown places across the galaxy. Hux watches as First Order engineers present him their primary weapon against Luke Skywalker and his new Padawan Rey, the EG-6 Jedi Hunter Droid. Just then, the A.I.M. robot crashes on the facility as Ultron's consciousness is transferred inside the EG-6. Ultron goes for a rampage and takes over and corrupts the entire facility, forcing Hux and his troopers to retreat. In the Triskelion, while Gwen Stacy works on a new amazing project which will help the team, Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson are visited by Rey, who had accepted the young couple's offer of being a guest teacher for the New S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy students, and BB-8, who went along to reunite with Kamala Khan. Rey proves to be a natural teacher as she also teaches the students the ways of the Force. Their lesson with her is interrupted when a pack of Separatist droids suddenly attack Midtown. Spider-Man, Phoenix Princess and Rey gather the Avengers, who arrive in time to repel the droids. BB-8 and AA-12 hack one of the droids and the heroes discover that Ultron is controlling them and they gather with the Resistance in D'Qar to formulate an strategy to stop Ultron's insanity. In the Starkiller Base, First Order engineers analyse Ultron's details and determine his origins on Earth. Assuming that the "invaders" were responsible for creating Ultron, General Hux orders his men to set out to attack them. While Captain Phasma's forces attack Hydra troopers led by Viper and Arnim Zola, Hux and his men directly target the Triskelion before they are repelled by Midgard Valkyrie and Vision as well as by Star-Lord, who was investigating the origins of the droids the Avengers fought against, and fellow Guardians of the Galaxy Gamora and Drax. The Avengers and the Resistance Generals head into the New Republic's star system, where Ultron had sent an army of Droids and A.I.M. robots (including the Super-Adaptoids) to attack the citizens. The New Avengers and Resistance agents (consisting of Rey, Finn, Rose Tico, Poe Dameron and BB-8) exact to investigate the areas Ultron is controlling in Geonosis, although they also get to overcome some of its resident creatures (including a Nexu, a Reek and Acklay). They are ambushed by a First Order group led by Captain Phasma, who wrongly accuses them to be "allied with the new warlord" (and most personally to get revenge on them for foiling the First Order's attempt to destroy the Republic). A battle issues until the young heroes are aided by Rocket Raccoon and Groot, who also join them in their mission. Iron Man and R2-D2 work on creating a computer virus which will disconnect Ultron's control over the droids as the others work to protect the Republic senators from the Droids' invasion. Meanwhile, the First Order troopers attempt to rid off Ultron's menace by destroying Geonosis regardless the organic beings which still live in there. Iron Phoenix, overhearing Phasma's plan, manages to stop them by destroying their weapon. This act alerts Ultron, who sends Sentinels to attack. Gwen's equipment gets damaged during the fight, leading Peter to have Jocasta teleport her back to the Triskelion for her safety. Deciding to hasten his plans, Ultron enacts to take over the Starkiller Base and commands the droids to convert their super-weapon into a machine which will terraform Star Systems' planets instead of needlessly destroy them. Supreme Leader Snoke attempts to fight back, but is brutally subdued in a duel with the EG-6 and forced to retreat. As the Avengers and the Resistance rush to stop them, Gwen is visited in her room by a Force-projection of Luke Skywalker, who encourages her to find a more effective way to help her friends. Meanwhile, as the heroes lead Star-Lord's fellow Ravagers and the Resistance Pilots into an aerial assault to keep Ultron's troops occupied, Black Cat, Rocket and Finn head to the core, where they implant Terminal Detonators to disable the shields. Kylo Ren (mind-controlled by one of Ultron's devices) attempts to stop the heroes, but is defeated by Captain America. Spider-Man, Rey, Phoenix Princess and Groot confront Ultron, who uploads his consciousness into the EG-6 Jedi Hunter Droid and duels with them. Gwen (using a highly advanced remote-controlled avatar android armor she was working on before their mission) rejoins the fight and helps hold Ultron back while Ms. Marvel and BB-8 implant the virus on the core. The virus disconnects Ultron from the droids and commands them to be self-destructed. Spider-Man and Rey defeat Ultron and send him away through the galaxy. Using Zola's nano-tech teleportation protocols, Rocket and BB-8 teleport everyone to Earth before one of the droids explodes near the vital spot of the Starkiller Base, destroying it and ending both Ultron and the First Order's threat. Reprimanded by Snoke and Ren for indirectly causing them to lose their base, Hux is forced to discontinue his plans to use the Separatist Droids as he reluctantly agrees to follow Ren's future plans for galactic domination. The Avengers and Resistance members enjoy their victory as they voice their gratitude to Gwen for her help. Though not so confident that Ultron is really gone for good, Stark and Han are confident that the galaxy is safe from the First Order's tyranny (at least for now). Back in the Triskelion, Rey continues training the New S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy students as Peter and Mary Jane watch happily. * In a Mid-Credit scene, Ultron (having uploaded his consciousness in a deformed robot avatar) is crawling out of the Arctic seas as he vows that his plans are not over. * In a Post-Credit scene, Star-Lord is having a hard time trying to beat Silk in a Dejarik chess match, much to Han's amusement. Voice Actors Main Cast * Drake Bell as Spider-Man / Peter Parker * Daisy Ridley as Rey * Ashley Johnson as Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson * John Boyega as Finn * Roger Craig Smith as Captain America / Steve Rogers * Mick Wingert as Iron Man / Tony Stark * Kiff VandenHeuvel as Han Solo * Mae Whitman as Iron Phoenix / Gwen Stacy * Misty Lee as General Leia Organa * Mark Hamill as Luke Skywalker, Arnim Zola * Jim Meskimen as Ultron * Adam Driver as Kylo Ren / Ben Solo * Claudia Black as Viper / Madame Hydra * Charlie Adler as M.O.D.O.C. Supporting Cast * Matt Lanter as Agent Venom / Flash Thompson * E.G. Daily as Black Cat / Felicia Hardy * Anthony Daniels as C-3PO * Eliza Dushku as She-Hulk / Jennifer "Jen" Walters * Caitlyn Taylor Love as White Tiger / Ava Ayala * Ashly Burch as Silk / Cindy Moon * Matthew Mercer as Poe Dameron * Kathreen Khavari as Ms. Marvel / Kamala Khan * Logan Miller as Nova / Sam Alexander * Travis Willingham as Thor * Fred Tatasciore as Hulk * Laura Bailey as Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff, Rose Tico * Chi McBride as Director Nick Fury * Grey DeLisle as Captain Marvel / Carol Danvers, Betty Brant * David Kaye as Vision / J.A.R.V.I.S. * Tara Strong as Jessika Pava, Jocasta, Midgard Valkyrie / Tarene Olson * Ogie Banks as Power Man / Luke Cage, Kid Arachnid / Miles Morales * Tom Kane as Admiral Ackbar * Will Friedle as Star-Lord / Peter Quill * Vanessa Marshall as Gamora, Captain Phasma * Trevor Devall as Rocket Raccoon * David Sobolov as Drax the Destroyer * Kevin Michael Richardson as Groot * Greg Cipes as Iron Fist / Danny Rand, Steel Spider / Ollie Osnick * Troy Baker as Hawkeye / Clint Barton * James C. Mathis III as Black Panther / T'Challa * Susan Eisenberg as Maria Hill * Jennifer Hale as F.R.I.D.A.Y., Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo * David Shaughnessy as Supreme Leader Snoke * Greg Ellis as General Hux * Dee Bradley Baker as Stormtroopers, Dr. Curt Connors, First Order Droids Category:Movies Category:Crossover movies Category:Films Category:Crossover films Category:American animated films Category:Iago PUC's Marvel Animated Universe Category:Star Wars Sequel Trilogy Category:Direct-to-video sequel films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Films about Robots Category:Iago PUC's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas Category:Sequels Category:Star Wars